


试水

by Noname000



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000
Relationships: 高瀚宇 - Relationship/季肖冰
Kudos: 9





	试水

季肖冰回到了他和高瀚宇一起的小屋里，桌子边还放着高瀚宇的健身器材，上面还有季肖冰爱吃的果脯的盒子，沙发上散着不知道是谁的衬衣，还有小绿和小翠斜靠着堆在一起……这个屋里的种种都在提醒着季肖冰，高瀚宇曾经在这里过。  
门外传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，然后是输密码的声音，门打开，一个帽子飘了进来，墨绿色的。  
进门的人显然也没想到会有人在，呆立了几秒钟才关上门走进来。  
“回来了。”高瀚宇的声音透着沙哑，走进了才看见胡子喇茬的，一点没有平时阳光帅气的样子。  
“阿姨，脱离危险了？”  
季肖冰点点头，“已经转普通病房了，我爸看着呢，我……”  
高瀚宇猛然过来抱住了季肖冰，打断了他的话，胳膊像绳索一样紧紧箍着他，很疼，季肖冰却从这疼痛中才感受到，他还活着，他还会疼。

昨晚他跪在自己母亲窗前说的话他还记得，“妈，你别糟蹋自己了，我认输了，我分手，我什么都听你的……”他已经屈服了，他已经答应了自己父母，来了北京就收拾东西，和高瀚宇彻底分手。  
“冰儿啊，别怪爸妈狠心，这男人女人在一起那是老祖宗传下来的，那是符合阴阳平衡学的，哪是那么容易就能改变的。俩男的在一起，那是没有前途的，那也是不符合生态学的，那最后是会遭反噬的……你乖乖和他分手啊，咱找个好姑娘结婚，生个孩子，你们小俩口出去忙工作，我们给你带孩子……”

旁人的絮絮叨叨季肖冰已经记不大清了，只知道他要离开高瀚宇了，他选择了放弃高瀚宇，他可爱的、傻乎乎的、超级负责的、善良的、那么好的，高瀚宇。

母亲在抢救的这段时间里，他并没有联系过高瀚宇，他知道高瀚宇很担心，却还是任性的没有联系他。失联了半个月后，就用一条冰冷冷的微信，结束了两人快五年的感情。

“我给你刮胡子吧。”季肖冰开口。  
“好”  
以前季肖冰最不喜欢和高瀚宇一起泡浴缸，动手动脚不说，还没洗干净又脏了，就没有能利落洗完的时候。今天却主动开了浴霸，还在浴缸里放了水，都没拿换洗衣服，就脱光了踏进浴缸，他一会是不准备穿衣服出去的。  
让高瀚宇靠着坐好，季肖冰主动坐在他身上，抹剃须水，刮胡须，什么话也不说，就认认真真慢慢干着。  
等高瀚宇终于恢复清爽，季肖冰主动捧着脸亲了上去，“高老师，介意来个分手火包么？”

浴室里来了一发，出来摁墙壁上又来了一发，季肖冰果然是不需要穿衣服出来的，高瀚宇很少这么沉默，季肖冰也很少这么主动，等双方都躺倒在床上，高瀚宇才开了口“季肖冰，你好狠啊。”

这次，季肖冰没有回嘴。反而用力翻过来坐在高瀚宇身上，居高临下看着高瀚宇，“瀚宇，这次我主动好不好。”温柔，温馨，却不是季肖冰正常的状态。

向后抓住高瀚宇曲起的大腿，季肖冰拖着已经筋疲力尽的身体，缓缓起身，深呼吸一口，慢慢向下坐，高瀚宇想伸胳膊却被季肖冰用眼神制止了，虽然那双眼睛湿漉漉的，一点威胁力都没有，但服从早已经成了高瀚宇习惯。  
季肖冰还在吃力地坐着，这个姿势，果然很深，网络诚不欺我，怪不得高瀚宇会向往，一定很爽吧，可惜他的视线是模糊的，看不清对方的表情。  
咬着牙一狠心，季肖冰用力戳到了深处。

高瀚宇其实没有很爽，这样温吞吞的，其实很难耐，但因为是季肖冰，就什么都可以，他巴不得时间就一直这么慢，他能一直这么看身上的那个人：睫毛很长、很翘，宙宙超级羡慕；现在虽然看不见眼珠，但是真的很漂亮，“黑曜石一样的眼珠”说的就是他，永远亮晶晶的，生动又狡黠；完美的下颌线，和做过手术似的；还有嘴巴，两颗小白牙正咬着下唇，嘴唇都泛白了，不提醒他就不知道涂唇膏了，嘴上有点起皮，他的嘴唇笑的时候最好看，猫猫唇嘛，不嘟自娇，特别好亲；还有喉结，小巧秀气，特别适合他温润的气质……曾经高瀚宇为有这样的珍宝而骄傲，以为自己可以这么看一辈子，没想到，一辈子这么短。

季肖冰努力抬起腰又落下，已经做了数十次，本来就没力气的他现在更是发软，他想要在今天给高瀚宇所有最好的体验，把以前认为总会尝到的东西趁今天全都让他尝一遍，可是他身体不允许，平常锻炼还是少啊，俯卧撑都只能坐十来个，现在已经有点到极限了，他抓在大腿上的手开始打滑，变成托在高瀚宇胸上，大口大口喘着气，不知道泪水还是汗水滴滴答答落在高瀚宇身上，又顺着流畅的肌肉线条滑下，最终支持不住倒在了高瀚宇怀里，放声痛哭起来。  
高瀚宇坐起了身，将腿盘起来，又把险些后倒的季肖冰搂在了怀里，轻拍他的背，让他差点断气的呼吸慢慢平稳下来。  
季肖冰没有看到，所以他不知道此时泪流满面的不只他一个人，真实生活中几乎没有哭过的高瀚宇此时也在无声的淌着眼泪。  
季肖冰是想让高瀚宇舒服的，可是他实在没有力气了，而体内那根肉棒没有丝毫反应。  
高瀚宇穿过季肖冰的胳膊，知道他没有力气了，扶着把他的胳膊放在了自己肩上，他则在背后紧紧抱住这个软成水一样的人，怎么瘦成这样了，两只手都能把腰掐起来了。  
季肖冰努力够着，也竭力抱住了高瀚宇。高瀚宇的胳膊好有力，抱着好有安全感，正是因为陷在被保护的舒适圈里，这么多年他才敢这么放肆，拍几部戏，就敢休息好长时间，别说没孩子，就算被藏起来，他都愿意一辈子呆在高瀚宇身边。  
季肖冰又开始呜呜哭出来，胡乱的在高瀚宇身上蹭着自己的鼻涕眼泪，絮絮地重复着“为什么我不是个女人啊”“为什么我不是个女人啊”，后来干脆咬在了脖子上，狠狠不松开，高瀚宇没有出声，也没有管自己下边，只是任季肖冰咬着，听着不时泄出的几阵哭腔。


End file.
